Ведж Антиллес
Ведж Антиллес — человек с Кореллии, ставший легендарным пилотом истребителя. Родившись в 21 ДБЯ, он осиротел, будучи подростком, и присоединился к повстанцам. Антиллес сражался в Битве при Явине, внеся свой вклад в уничтожение «Звезды Смерти», ставшее серьезным успехом Альянса. Позднее Антиллес вместе с Люком Скайуокером создали элитную эскадрилью истребителей, известную как Разбойная эскадрилья. Антиллес участвовал в Битве при Эндоре, в которой Альянс нанес сокрушительный удар Империи благодаря смерти Императора Палпатина. Антиллес служил Новой Республике, героически сражаясь с Осколками Империи, в частности с Исанн Айсард и Зинджем. В своих поисках оставшихся лидеров Империи с целью их уничтожения, он создал тайную оперативную группу - Призрачную эскадрилью, которая оказала неоценимую помощь Республике. В это время Антиллес женился на Иелле Вессири, которая родила ему двоих детей: Сиал и Мири. После окончания Галактической гражданской войны в 19 ПБЯ, Антиллес ушел в отставку, будучи героем. Однако он вернулся в строй, чтобы сражаться с юужань-вонгами, когда захватчики угрожали уничтожить Новую Республику и захватить галактику. Сражаясь в страшной Юужань-вонгской войне, Антиллес помог Новой Республике победить, несмотря на разрушительные последствия для галактики. Новая Республика была реформирована в Галактический Альянс. В 40 ПБЯ, когда разразилась Вторая галактическая гражданская война, Антиллес начал сражаться на стороне Кореллии. Позднее он изменил свои предпочтения, присоединившись к Люку Скайуокеру и его Ордену джедаев Биография Ранние годы Ранние годы Веджа проходили между посещениями школы на Кореллии и работой вместе со старшей сестрой Сиал на космической станции «Гус Трета», где его родители, Джаггед и Зена управляли заправочной станцией. Сиал сбежала из дома, когда Веджу было семь лет, и много лет после этого он ничего о ней не слышал. В юности Ведж проводил по полгода в фермерской школе на Кореллии, а оставшуюся половину года – на орбитальной станции, обучаясь пилотировать и обслуживать космические корабли. Он мечтал стать архитектором. thumb|left|200px|Ведж видит смерть своих родителей Веджу было шестнадцать, когда пират Лока Хаск решил взлететь с заправочной станции, несмотря на то, что его судно «Базззер» было все еще подсоединено к топливным шлангам. Это привело к взрыву, который уничтожил бы все вокруг, если бы Антиллесы не пожертвовали собой, чтобы спасти станцию. Ведж был надломлен, позаимствовав у знакомого кореллианского контрабандиста Бустера Террика Z-95, он отправился мстить. Движимый потрясением и решимостью, Ведж выследил пиратов до системы Джамус и хладнокровно уничтожил «Базззер», несмотря на то, что Хаск сбежал. Ко 2 ДБЯ Ведж работал на луне Гас Тэлон, где полюбил девушку Мэлу, отец которой, Рэлло, был механиком. Однако, когда Ведж был в отлучке, имперцы пытались арестовать Рэлло по обвинению в содействии повстанцам, Рэлло и его товарищи оказали сопротивление. В наказание за неповиновение Империя уничтожила Гас Тэлон и забрала выживших. Это свело Веджа с ума, когда он осознал, что у него больше не будет шанса признаться в любви Мэле, и поселило в нем ненависть к Империи. Присоединение к Восстанию left|thumb|250px|Ведж ужасается размерам [[Орбитальная боевая станция DS-1|Звезды Смерти I.]] Деньги, полученные по страховке, позволили Веджу купить фрахтовик, и он провел пару лет, работая на Террика – снабжал припасами зарождающееся Восстание. Он присоединился к дивизии истребителей, когда потребовались пилоты. На одной из ранних миссий Антиллес обнаружил имперскую испытательную базу, где тестировались некоторые дополнения к TIE Истребителям. Открытие Антиллеса привело к разгрому новых истребителей с потерей только одного «Y-wing'a». Позднее он был одним из четырех пилотов (вместе с Биггсом Дарклайтером, Джеком Поркинсом и Цеси Эйрриссом), которые помогали капитану Нейре Дантелсу в доставке крайне необходимых дроидов R2 на Явин IV. По возвращении на Явин IV он участвовал в атаке Звезды Смерти в составе «Красной эскадрильи» на крестокрыле с позывными «Красный Два», вместе с Биггсом и Люком Скайуокером. Ведж хорошо себя показал в сражении, сбив шесть имперских истребителей. Следуя за Скайуокером в траншее, он был вынужден оставить строй, когда выстрел TIE Истребителя взорвал стабилизатор его истребителя. Он оказался одним из немногих пилотов, переживших атаку на гигантскую боевую станцию. Позднее он помогал коммандеру Нарре и Люку Скайуокеру в создании и снаряжении Разбойной эскадрильи в годы, последовавшие битве при Явине. Как один из Проныр, Антиллес был постоянно при скитающемся Высшим Командованием Альянса. Он быстро завязал дружбу с другим пилотом эскадрильи Уэсом Дженсоном, который часто летал с ним как ведомый. В течение нескольких тренировочных вылетов Дженсон спасал крестокрыл напарника от отметок лучей дронов-мишеней, уничтожая их прежде, чем Антиллес успевал догадаться о препятствии. Помимо этого у напарников были бесчисленные общие интересы вроде сабакка и кореллианского эля. Проныра Не далее, чем через несколько недель после формирования Разбойной эскадрильи, Антиллес, Дженсон и новый имперский дезертир Тайко Селчу проводили миссию на космическую станцию Квенн. Ведж защищал базу на Явине IV от бесчисленных рейдов Империи и в конце участвовал в ее эвакуации. Он был направлен на Гобинди за несколько недель до участия Разбойной эскадрильи в миссиях на Раллтиир и Татуине. Ведж также летал вместе со звеном Отступников, группой коммандера Нарры, видит действия на Джабииме, Калите VI, Пер Лупело и атаку на Тилу (в которой вуки Чубакка был невольным пассажиром). К концу года он участвовал в кампании против моффа Кола Сирдена, в этой кампании, в битве за Киль II, он был захвачен Империей и отправлен в тюремную колонию на Кессель для суда, но был спасен своими соратниками из Разбойной эскадрильи, прежде, чем тюремные надзиратели смогли его сломать. right|thumb|150px|Ведж во время [[Битва за Хот|Битвы за Хот.]] Когда Альянс перевел свою базу на заснеженную планету Хот во 2 ПБЯ, Антиллес был переправлен туда вместе с остальными Пронырами. В битве за Хот он управлял на модифицированном аэроспидере Т-47 с Разбойной эскадрильей. Они с Дженсоном, своим стрелком, были первыми, кто свалил шагающий танк AT-AT, связав буксирным тросом спидера ноги шагохода. Его спидер был подбит в сражении, и ему с Дженсоном пришлось покинуть его. Ни один из них не был серьезно ранен. Оба вернулись на базу вместе со Скайуокером, где они, загрузив снаряжением свои крестокрылы, приготовившись к самостоятельной эвакуации с планеты. Вместе со Скайуокером, Дженсоном и Дереком Кливианом он составлял эскорт для транспортника GR-75 «Сад Тона» при прорыве блокады Хота. Три корабля – крестокрылы Антиллеса и Скайукера и BTL-S3, управляемый Кливианом и Дженсоном искусно использовали «Прорыв Таллона», чтобы помочь транспортным кораблям ускользнуть от звездного разрушителя типа «Имперский», перекрывшего пути к отлету. Антиллес вошел в гиперпространство и соединился с Разбойной эскадрильей и остальными кораблями Альянса в секретной точке рандеву. За несколько дней до нападения Империи на Хот, звено Отступников Нарры попало в засаду и было уничтожено при сопровождении партии на Базу «Эхо». После битвы за Хот Антиллес был повышен да звания коммандера, чтобы восполнить потерю. left|thumb|200px|Ведж на истребителе спасается из разрушающейся [[Звезда Смерти II|Звезды Смерти.]] Антиллес в составе Разбойной эскадрильи участвовал в нескольких сражениях, ставших ключевыми победами повстанцев в период между Хотом и Эндором, включая бой в Исонском коридоре, битву при Бакуре, битву на Джеонозисе, миссию на Дестриллион и битву за Дубриллион, в которой Ведж вывел из строя суперлазер, нацеленный на флот Альянса. Антиллес также помог проникнуть на верфи Фондора на TIE Охотнике с целью уничтожения частично законченного звездного суперразрушителя во время битвы за Фондор. Вскоре он стал лидером Разбойной эскадрильи, после того, как Люк Скайуокер отправился на Дагобу продолжать тренировки навыкам джедая, и участвовал в битве за Галл и спасении Леи Органы с Корусанта. В обоих случаях Ведж и Проныры становились заслоном, давая «Тысячелетнему соколу» возможность уйти, несмотря на то, что противник сильно превосходил их по численности. В роли предводителя РЭ Антиллес также помог защитить важную информацию повстанцев на борту корвета «Бритва». В ходе этой миссии ему удалось спасти и корвет, и медицинский фрегат «Искупление» от имперского звездного разрушителя. Генераторы защитных полей и командный мостик разрушителя были уничтожены, из-за чего огромный корабль потерпел крушение на планете Котлис. Все данные были возвращены, что означало успешное выполнение задания Веджа. В миссии на Префсбелт IV Ведж организовал успешную кражу имперского шаттла «Тидириум» из Имперской академии. В это время Ведж, Люк и Уэс Дженсон начали рассказывать новобранцам из Разбойной эскадрильи вымышленную историю о проведении эвакуации с Хота, в которой Ведж и Уэс были сбиты, и Дженсон умирал на планете. По окончании истории появлялся живой Уэс, что весьма пугало новичков. thumb|220px|Ведж после [[Эндорская битва|Эндорской битвы.]] В Эндорской битве Ведж возглавлял один из четырех главных дивизионов истребителей флота Альянса. Когда щит вокруг Звезды Смерти был снят, он проник внутрь станции вместе с Лэндо Калриссианом, им было доверено разрушение станции. После этого Ведж оказался единственным пилотом, который выжил в атаках на обе Звезды Смерти, это доказало его несомненное мастерство как пилота истребителя. На защите Новой Республики Почти сразу же после Эндорской битвы во время патрулирования Ведж засек вход в систему имперского дрона-разведчика. Антиллес случайно запустил его самоуничтожение, пытаясь извлечь сообщение, и заблокировал детонатор, сунув руку в спусковой механизм. Он едва не умер, но был спасен Люком Скайуокером, и полностью восстановился после бакта-терапии. Позднее Ведж летал на Бакуру, возглавляя уменьшившуюся Разбойную эскадрилью в сражении с сси-руук. Он снова оказался одним из немногих переживших предательство Империи во время битвы за Бакуру, хотя в первой схватке только то, что Люк Скайуокер использовал Силу для уничтожения вражеских дроидов, сохранило ему жизнь.thumb|left|170px|Ведж Антиллес Через неделю уже он вернулся к своим обязанностям, когда Люк Скайуокер снарядил его, Уэса Дженсона, Тайко Селчу и Тена Намба в миссию на Кореллию. Во время миссии они одержали верх над имперскими штурм-коммандос, возглавляемыми имперским генералом Вейром, ценой жизни Тена. В последовавшей сразу за этим миссии Люк официально передал командование Разбойной эскадрильей Веджу, сделав его новым Пронырой Лидером. Его первым заданием было восстановить Разбойную эскадрилью за счет добровольцев. В последующие после Эндорской битвы годы Ведж вместе с Тайко Селчу, Уэсом Дженсоном и Дереком Кливианом стали ядром, вокруг которого формировалась Разбойная эскадрилья.Позже держали оборону против вторжения нагаев и тофов. В течение следующего года Ведж и Проныры участвовали во многих важных миссиях Новой Республики, включая поражение 181-й имперской истребительной группы в неудачно закончившейся битве при Брентаале IV, где силами Республики был захвачен барон полковник Сунтир Фел, тайный зять Антиллеса. Вскоре после этой битвы Разбойная эскадрилья была временно распущена, и Ведж участвовал во всевозможных показательных событиях для Новой Республики. Скоро стало очевидным, что для превращения Новой Республики в главную силу галактики, Империя должна быть выбита с Корусанта. С этой целью Ведж вновь сформировал Разбойную эскадрилью в 6,5 ПБЯ, набрав многих новых рекрутов, которые продолжат дело и станут не менее известными, чем он сам во времена подъема Восстания: бывший офицер КорБеза и, позднее, рыцарь-джедай Корран Хорн, ганд Оурил Кригг и Гэвин Дарклайтер, который позднее стал лидером Проныр. В первых миссиях реформированной Разбойной эскадрильи Ведж возглавлял Проныр во время уничтожения имперского фрегата типа «Улан» во время атаки штурмовиков на Таласеа и имперской базы на Владете. Механику подразделения, Зрайи, не хватило места на фюзеляже крестокрыла Антиллеса, чтобы уместить все значки, обозначающие сбитых Веджем противников, и ему пришлось изображать одним значком 144 противников. Ведж назначил своим старшим помощником Тайко Селчу, несмотря на сопротивление Хортона Сальма, считавшего Селчу предателем. Ведж возглавлял Проныр в злополучной попытке захвата Борлеяса (проходившем под кодовым названием «Чёрная луна» в целях сохранения секретности), важной перевалочной базой на пути к захвату Корусанта. Хотя Проныры были вынуждены вступить в бой с силами противника, превосходящими прогнозируемые, вскоре эскадрилья вернулась с новым планом атаки, разработанным Корраном Хорном, и принесшим победу. В сражении Хорн остался на Борлеясе, и Ведж планировал немедленно вернуться, как только истребители пополнят запасы горючего, чтобы спасти его. Он был приятно удивлен, узнав, что Хорн жив и возвращается на базу, благодарный за неожиданное спасение Тайко Селчу и Миракс Террик. Завоеватель Корусанта Благодаря захвату Борлеяса, база стала местом подготовки захвата Альянсом Корусанта. Сначала Ведж привел в Альянс освобожденных с Кесселя членов Черного солнца и переправил их на Корусант, чтобы подорвать имперский порядок. Ведж и другие Проныры были также переправлены на Корусант под прикрытием, чтобы указать точные мишени для ударов и оценить уровень обороны. Выдавая себя за полковника Антара Роата, Ведж вместе с Пашем Кракеном некоторое время исследовали столицу, пытаясь отыскать способы уничтожить планетарные щиты, открыв путь для вторжения. Ведж в тайне почти ото всех встретился с Тайко Селчу на Корусанте, подготовив запасной путь на случай неудачного развития событий. Когда Эриси Дларит, шпион в рядах Разбойной эскадрильи, и член Черного солнца Зекка Тин сорвали попытку отключить щиты, Тайко смог спасти Веджа и остальных Проныр вместе с членами Инородного синдиката от смерти или ареста. Тогда Ведж повел экипаж на захват строительного дроида, чтобы с его помощью взять под контроль орбитальное зеркало и вызвать сильнейшую грозу, которая нарушила энергообеспечение щитов. Ведж был объявлен «завоевателем Корусканта» и выступал с речью на похоронах Коррана Хорна, который считался погибшим при подозрительных обстоятельствах. Именно на Корусанте Ведж знакомится со своей будущей женой, Йеллой Вессири. Однако при первой попытке устроить с ней свидание Ведж встретил неожиданно нашедшегося мужа Йеллы, Дирика Вессири. Ведж и Дирик нашли общий язык, Йелле пришлось застрелить мужа, что стало тяжёлым ударом как для неё самой, так и для Антиллеса, поскольку его воля была подчинена Айсард. В последующие недели Антиллес помогал нейтрализовать станцию над Яг'Дулом, сопровождать транспорт, перевозящий бакту, изучать вирус «Крайтос», он также возглавил дипломатическую миссию на Рилот, пытаться доказать невиновность Тайко Селчу в судебном процессе по обвинению в убийстве и измене. Ведж свидетельствовал по этому делу в суде, но он почувствовал, что его показания оказались не в пользу Селчу. Когда судебный процесс был закрыт, Ведж успешно уничтожил спидер с бомбой, целью которого было хранилище бакты. Сразу же после этого звездный суперразрушитель «Лусанкия» проложил себе дорогу с Корусанта на Тайферру, где Исанн Айсард сразу же захватила власть. Ведж и остальные Проныры, включая сбежавшего с «Лусанкии» Корана Хорна, ушли в отставку, развязав «Войну за бакту». Появление Айсард и побег Хорна стали причиной оправдания Тайко Селчу. Во время бегства Айсард с Корусанта Эриси Дларит, настоящий шпион, присоединилась к своей госпоже. Война за бакту и последующие кампании Ведж, организовав штаб на станции Яг-Прайм на у Яг’Дула, повел Разбойную эскадрилью в ошеломляющую кампанию, закончившуюся захватом имперского звездного разрушителя и звездного суперразрушителя, падением бактового картеля и свержением Исанн Айсард, причем все это было совершено в значительной мере независимо от Новой Республики и прочих государственных структур. Ему помогали Эльскол Лоро, Йелла Вессири], Бустер Террик, Тэлон Каррде и эскадрилья истребителей Тал'диры - чир'даки. После успешного окончания Войны за бакту Ведж с Пронырами узнали, что их заявления об отставке были «потеряны», и им было предложено вернуться на службу Новой Республике. После Войны за бакту в 7 ПБЯ Ведж временно покидал Разбойную эскадрилью, чтобы основать Призрачную эскадрилью, которую возглавлял в течение кампании Новой Республики против военачальника Зинджа. Во время этой кампании Антиллес выдерживал усиленно пытался справиться с вымотанными, отвергнутыми пилотами эскадрильи, действием проектов Зсинджа «Минное поле» и «надгробие», очевидной двуличностью Лары Нотсиль, включенной в экипаж ветхого фрахтовика ИТ-1300 «Тысячелетняя ложь», и ужасными шутками и розыгрышами Уэса Дженсона. Ведж зарекомендовал себя не только как компетентный командир, но и как понимающий товарищ, изменив порядки на борту крейсера «Мон Ремонда» и повысив моральность среди его экипажа. thumb|200px|Антиллес в летной форме Ведж вернулся в Разбойную эскадрилью вскоре после поражения Зинджа и возглавлял её в течение Кампании Трауна. С начала атак Трауна Ведж содействовал Хану Соло, прикрывая его, пока Хан пытался заключить сделку с контрабандистами с целью склонить их к сотрудничеству с Новой Республикой. После атаки Трауна на Бфасш Ведж был включен в делегацию Новой Республики, которая должна была оценить причиненный ущерб. Когда диверсанты-ногри атаковали группу, пытаясь захватить принцессу Лею, Ведж помогал отбиваться от нападающих. На протяжении всего правления Трауна Антиллес ни минуты не сидел без дела, проводя большую часть времени в кабине своего крестокрыла и участвуя в различных баталиях вроде битвы при Слуис-Ване и битвы за флот «Катана». Также Ведж и Проныры не раз эскортировали Лею Органе Соло и «Тысячелетний сокол». Ведж участвовал в заключительной битве при Билбринджи, в которой Трауна убили. Благодаря поддержке Авеса, одного из капитанов Тэлона Каррде, Разбойная эскадрилья смогла проникнуть на судостроительный завод и успешно атаковать платформу орбитальной обороны «Голан II». По завершении конфликта Веджу было присвоено звание генерала. Приняв эти привилегии, он произнес знаменитую «речь Антиллеса на любой случай за четыре шага». Окончание Галактической гражданской войны В 10 ПБЯ, когда Император Палпатин восстал из мертвых, Ведж и Лэндо Калриссиан командовали флотом повстанцев с борта звездного разрушителя «Освободитель» во время битвы с имперскими Опустошителями миров у Мон-Каламари. thumb|left|200px|Ведж во флотской форме Позже Антиллес, Лэндо и группа десантников Новой Республики захватили партию боевых дроидов X-1 класса «гадюка» на пути от Балморры до штаба Империи на Биссе. Солдаты Новой Республики спрятались в тесных корпусах «гадюк» и отправились к месту назначения. Прибыв на Бисс, десант активировал дроидов и прошел к Цитадели Императора. Они успешно теснили имперские силы, пока те не пустили в бой огромных мутантов-крисалидов. Войска Новой Республики покинули дроидов и спрятались в укрытие, иначе мутанты уничтожили бы их вместе с «гадюками». Антиллес, Калриссиан и остальные выжившие эвакуировались благодаря Салле Зенд и ее друзьям, чудом избежав клыков крисалида. Позже Ведж, Лэндо, Кэм Солусар и R2-D2 пробрались на борт флагмана Палпатина «Затмение II» над Ондероном в попытке уничтожить судно. Пока десятки истребителей повстанцев отвлекали противника обманной атакой, команда Веджа успешно захватила управление флагманом, и R2-D2отправил корабль обратно к точному местонахождению Галактической пушки - на орбиту вокруг Бисса. Когда два гигантских оружия столкнулись, Лэндо и другие повстанцы ускользнули из-под огня экипажа Империи, и Галактическая пушка выстрелила своим последним снарядом в Бисс, запустив необратимую ядерную реакцию. «Сокол» улетел прочь, а Бисс и два самых опасных супероружия в галактике были уничтожены. В 11 ПБЯ, после падения Корусканта под натиском войск возрожденного Императора, Ведж получил приказ преобразовать Разбойную эскадрилью в многофункциональное подразделение, использующее разные классы истребителей. Ведж чувствовал, что это нарушит слаженность эскадрона, но командиры полагали, что престижность имени эскадрильи того стоила. Ведж основал отряды «V-wing'ов», «B-wing'ов» и «E-wing'ов» из более сотни истребителей в общей сложности. В качестве базы он выбрал «Лусанкию». Эскадрилья участвовала в первой битве при Мон-Каламари и во второй битве при Феде, хотя «Лусанкия» под командованием Веджа приняла участие только в последней стычке. Позже он бросил командование флотом (тем не менее, не отказавшись от звания командира) и вернулся в строй в качестве пилота и изредка — тайного агента. После победы над имперскими силами Ведж сыграл важную роль в перестройке Корусканта и утилизации останков орбитальных станций. Позже в том же году Ведж с Чубаккой возглавили делегацию в скопление Мау, чтобы спасти вуки, заключенных в тюрьме фрегата «Яварис». Антиллес вступил в бой, но силы были неравны. Адмирал Даала на борту звездного разрушителя и Тол Шиврон на борту прототипа «Звезды Смерти» вернулись в скопление, когда Ведж уже захватил его. Антиллес и большая часть его войск спаслись, и обе угрозы были ликвидированы благодаря Хану Соло и Кипу Дюррону. Получив задание охранять Кви Ксукс, одну из разработчиков Звезды Смерти, Ведж завёл было с ней роман, но скоро они расстались друзьями. Через год Ведж сопровождал адмирала Акбара и семью Соло к планете Нал-Хатта. Пока Лея была занята своей дипломатической миссией, Ведж обыграл адмирала-каламари на военных учениях. Узнав о создании «Меча тьмы» в астероидном поле Хота, Антиллес возглавил миссию по уничтожению супероружия хаттов. Акбар отправился в систему Явин чтобы защитить Праксеум джедаев, а с мостика фрегата «Яварис» Ведж руководил полномасштабным нападением на «Меч тьмы», пока оружие не было уничтожено при столкновении с астероидом, хотя во время операции был убит Крикс Мадин хаттом Дургой. В 13 ПБЯ, когда Ведж, Тайко, Уэс и Хобби были назначены официальными представителями Новой Республики на планете Адумар, Антиллес взял на себя роль дипломата. Несмотря на сопротивление сотни вражеских истребителей, Веджу удалось склонить Адумар на сторону Новой Республики, благодаря чему планета объединилась после раскола. Антиллес сражался в битве при Адумаре, защитив его от Империи, а имперский адмирал Терен Рогрисс дезертировал из Империи. Ведж снова встретил Йеллу Вессири на Адумаре и сделал ей предложение. Когда ситуация на планете стабилизировалась, они поженились. В 14 ПБЯ напарником Веджа стал студент из академии Люка Скайуокера по имени Джейден Корр. Они отправились на планету Крил'Дор, где им предстояло уничтожить имперскую станцию, добывавшую газ тибанна. Благодаря простому плану Веджа, для которого нужен был один крестокрыл и один рыцарь-джедай, миссия была выполнена, а силы Осколка Империи разгромлены. Ведж командовал флотом Новой Республики в битве при Алмании в 17 ПБЯ. Именно Ведж догадался, что вражеские звездные разрушители управлялись дроидами, и он использовал эту слабость противника, чтобы выиграть бой. В этом году у него родилась дочь Сиал, а спустя год ещё одна, Мири, которую назвали в честь подруги детства Веджа. В 19 ПБЯ, во время кризиса Каамасского документа, под руководством Гарма Бел Иблиса Ведж и Корран Хорн расследовали дело «Возмездия», организации на Ботавуи, а позже Ведж повел Разбойную эскадрилью в битву при Йаге-Минор, положившую конец Галактической гражданской войне. По окончании войны Ведж ушел в отставку. Он также присутствовала на свадьбе Люка и Мары. thumb|Антиллес во времена Юужань-вонгской войны Юужань-вонгская война Когда весь масштаб угрозы юужань-вонгов стал для Новой Республики очевидным, Ведж Антиллес вернулся на военную службу. Генерал Антиллес был назначен в руководство одного из трех групп флотов, оборонявших Корусант. В то время Ведж и Йелла позволили Хану и Лее взять Сиал и Мири в Мау с сыном Люка и Мары, Беном Скайуокером, и остальными детьми-джедаями. После Падения Корусанта Антиллес и его флот отступили к системе Пирия, где ему снова пришлось освобождать Борлеяс - на этот раз от юужань-вонгов. Захватив планету, Антиллес использовал эскадрилью «Чёрная луна», целью которой было собирать разбросанные элементы флота, покинувшие поле боя у Корусанта. Готовясь к контратаке юужань-вонгов, члены Консультативного совета прибыли в систему во главе с сенатором Пвоу и приказали Антиллесу провести отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы обеспечить им время для побега. Осознав, что статическая оборона системы не выстоит против войск юужань-вонгов, Антиллес выпросил больше кораблей из оставшихся сил Новой Республики, включая «Лусанкию». Задействовав новые ресурсы, Ведж запустил в действие свой план обороны Борлеяса. thumb|left|200px|Ведж во время оккупации Борлеяса Прибыв в качестве подкрепления для позиций генерала Антиллеса, «Лусанкия» вышла из гиперпространства прямо в центре флота юужань-вонгов. «Лусанкия» и войска Новой Республики одержали победу над вражеским флотом и случайно выиграли битву, которую Антиллес должен был проиграть. Антиллес также следил за формированием «Инсайдеров», мятежной группировки внутри Новой Республики, которая намеревалась разместить своих агентов на планетах юужань-вонгов и поднять бунт как против вонгов, так и против «некомпетентного» правительства Новой Республики. Во время второй битвы за Борлеяс Ведж руководил операцией «Звездное копьё», и с помощью обманного хода он заставил обширную часть сил вонгов напасть раньше, чем те успели подготовиться. Тогда Антиллес начал вторую операцию, «Молот Императора», с целью разгромить юужань-вонгов на поверхности Борлеяса. В конце последовавшей осады Антиллесу удалось спастись на брошенном крестокрыле. В одиночку Ведж уничтожил, как минимум, целую эскадрилью кораллов-прыгунов без помощи дроида-астромеха, что было немалым достижением для стареющего пилота, пусть и высшего класса. Несмотря на то, что его флот был значительно ослаблен, учитывая потерю «Лусанкии» в операции «Копье Императора», Новая Республика засчитала битву за Борлеяс как победоносную. У юужань-вонгов ушли месяцы на повторный захват планеты, и приостановило их наступление, что дало остальным пережившим атаку на Корусант достаточно времени для перегруппировки. В ходе войны Антиллес продолжал вести в бой подразделения Сил обороны Галактического Альянса. Он участвовал в Освобождении Корусанта, где пилотировал крестокрыл, пытаясь не дать кораллу-прыгуну, зараженному вирусом «Альфа-Красная», распространиться на Зонаме Секот. Вторая галактическая гражданская война После войны с вонгами Ведж ушел в отставку и не принимал участие в Роевой войне. Когда отношения между Галактическим Альянсом и родным миром Веджа, Кореллией, обострились, Антиллес поначалу решил не возвращаться на фронт, чтобы не выбирать между преданностью Альянсу и верностью своему дому. Но когда агенты из Разведки Галактического Альянса явились к нему в дом и посадили в камеру на Корусанте, принять решение стало намного легче. Сбежав, он принял должность генерала в Кореллианских силах обороны и впоследствии стал координатором между министром военных дел Кореллианской системы и премьер-министром Пяти миров Эйдель Саксан. Ведж отвечал за составление такого плана наступления на планету Тралус, который позволил бы избежать больших потерь среди граждан Кореллии. Вместе с Ханом Соло он командовал кореллианскими войсками в битве при Тралусе, в которой его противником была его родная дочь, Сиал Антиллес. Ведж также открыто осуждал опасные действия, которые планировал Тракан Сал-Соло. Антиллес был назначен главнокомандующим войсками Кореллии и позже объявился в астероидном поясе Кайрис, когда новый премьер-министр Дар Геджен обманом заманили семейство Соло на аудиенцию с Королевой-матерью Тенел Ка по поводу объединения Хейпанского флота с кореллианским. thumb|left|Ведж Антиллес Во время блокады Ведж встретился с Джейсеном Соло, чтобы обсудить с ним политическую и военную ситуацию. Ведж попросил у Джейсена ещё немного времени, чтобы уладить дела в политике Кореллии и прийти к мирному решению, отметив, что Соло лишился чувства юмора. Позже Антиллеса «убрали» из сил обороны, передав его должность более агрессивному адмиралу Дженне Дельпин. Кореллианские агенты пытались убить Веджа, но ему помогли сбежать Миракс, Корран, Йелла и другие. Ведж, Корран и его семья поселились в небольшой квартире неподалеку от базы, когда явились Хан, Лея и Лэндо Калриссиан, чтобы найти его. Их присутствие привлекло внимание КорБеза, и они сбежали на «Скате-пульсаре», паре крестокрылов и яхте Ландо «Командир любви». Победив патрульный корабль КорБеза, компания отправилась к «Искателю приключений», где союзники спланировали дальнейшие действия с целью предотвратить полномасштабную войну. Позже Ведж примкнул к повстанческому движению джедаев против Джейсена Соло. Люк Скайуокер попросил Антиллеса создать элитное подразделение из людей, преданных джедаям. И тогда Ведж создал эскадрилью, в составе которой были Корран Хорн и Джейна Соло, а также многие другие джедаи, ветераны Новой Республики и дочь Веджа, Сиал. Он повел эскадрилью против сил Галактического Альянса в битву при станции «Балансир». В разгаре действий на них напала Разбойная эскадрилья, и Ведж был вынужден убить вражеского командира, Ленси. Личность и черты характера thumb|Генерал Ведж Антиллес Ведж Антиллес был вспыльчивым, преданным, обладающим чувством юмора человеком, который больше всего на свете любил летать на истребителях. На протяжении долгих лет Ведж жил только ради Альянса повстанцев. Он избегал отношений с людьми до такой степени, что отстранялся от других пилотов, дабы не переживать по поводу их неизбежных смертей. Ведж носил бремя командира и терял друзей всю свою жизнь – по сути, он страдал комплексом выжившего. Однако у него был узкий круг близких людей, и Ведж радовался их обществу и заботился о них. Тем не менее он был кореллианцем и потому не считался с чьим-либо превосходством. Как отметила Миракс Террик Хорн, Ведж был «настолько эгоистичен, что думал, будто может держать свое эго в узде». Его единственным достоинством, которое перечеркивало его пороки, было то, что, когда он все-таки давал волю своему эго в роли пилота, страдали не он или его друзья, а враги. По словам его будущей жены, Йеллы Вессири, в кабине пилота Ведж резко менялся, становился способным на изумительные и непредсказуемые действия, благодаря которым выживал в многочисленных боях. Ведж был прирожденным пилотом, которому равнялись лишь Сунтир Фел и Люк Скайуокер, хотя он не обладал ни преимуществами Силы, ни годами имперского обучения. Отношения Мэла Тинеро Большую часть своей жизни Ведж не заводил серьёзных отношений, поскольку был все время занят на службе у Альянса и Новой Республики. Однако в молодости он влюбился в девушку по имени Мэла. Рейна Фалёр После битвы за Эндор Ведж некоторое время ухаживал за Рейной Фалёр. Кви Ксукс Позже, во время задания по освобождению заключенных из базы «Мау», Веджу было поручено охранять ученую-омвати Кви Ксукс. Поначалу Ведж был просто телохранителем Кви, но впоследствии это переросло во взаимное влечение. Ему нравилось воспевать в стихах Кви, особенно ее волосы. Однако они оба осознали, что для них эти отношения были всего лишь испытанием и больше представляли собой обожание и слепую влюбленность. Из-за этого они расстались друзьями. Йелла Вессири thumb|150px|Йелла Вессири Первой и последней, с кем у Веджа были серьезные и длительные отношения, была Йелла Вессири, с которой он познакомился на Корусанте незадолго до смерти ее мужа. Ведж виделся с ней в течение кампании против Зинджа, но они заметно отдалялись друг от друга. Во время своей ужасной дипломатической миссии на Адумар Ведж снова встретился с Йеллой. Он наконец выяснил, что она избегала его, и решил не бросать Йеллу, пока та не заставила бы его уйти или же он сам того не захочет. Вскоре Антиллес сделал ей предложение выйти за него замуж, и они поженились после адумарских событий. У Веджа и Йеллы родились две дочери, Сиал и Мири. За кулисами Актер thumb|Колин Хиггинс в роли «Лже-Веджа» Денис Лоусон играл роль Веджа в Оригинальной трилогии, за исключением одной сцены в «Новой надежде». Во время инструктажа на Явине 4 перед нападением на Звезду Смерти Люк перекидывается парой слов с сидящим рядом Веджем. Тот высмеивал саму идею удачного попадания в крошечную цель вроде выхлопного канала смертоносной станции. Хотя в этой сцене его сыграл другой актер, сценарий и новеллизация фильма определяют персонажа как Веджа. Из-за долгих споров об этом противоречии (причина которого до сих пор неизвестна) фанаты иногда называют этого персонажа «Лже-Веджем». Тот факт, что Лоусон не играл Веджа в этой отдельной сцене, также разжег дискуссии между фанатами о том, кто же тогда играл. Рассуждения, в конце концов, остановились на двух актерах: Джеке Клаффе (сыгравшем Джона Ди) и Колине Хиггинсе. Большинство считало, что именно Клафф был Лже-Веджем, однако в у Пабло Идальго подтвердил, что таинственным актером все-таки был Колин Хиггинс. Последний присутствовал на Celebration IV, где обсуждал свое короткое появление в роли Антиллеса. Веджа озвучивали: Мешах Тейлор в радиодраме «Звездные войны», Дон Скардино в радиодраме «Империя наносит ответный удар» и Джон Мэттьюс в радиодраме «Возвращение джедая». Лоусон снова взял на себя роль Веджа, чтобы озвучить его в «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader». Крис Кокс озвучивал персонажа в «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike». Имя Дениса Лоусона было написано с ошибкой как «Деннис» в финальных титрах к четвертому и пятому эпизодам. Также Лоусон приходится дядей Юэну Макгрегору, который сыграл Оби-Вана Кеноби в трилогии-приквеле. Голос Веджа звучит по-разному в каждом из трех фильмов. В четвертом эпизоде его голос дублирован Дэвидом Анкрумом, а в последующих двух фильмах — нет. Причина этого не установлена. Сценарий Ведж ненадолго (буквально в одной-двух сценах) появляется в каждой из трех главных битв в фильмах: при Явине, при Хоте и при Эндоре. В диалогах слышно только его имя. Как персонаж, он едва заметен для простых зрителей на фоне всех остальных пилотов-повстанцев. Однако это не помешало преданным фанатам «Звездных войн» заметить, как он появляется снова и снова, что объясняет его популярность. Веджа прозвали «живчиком», поскольку он — единственный второстепенный персонаж, переживший все три фильма без «благословения судьбы» (будь то везение, вмешательство Силы или попросту «щит персонажа»), позволяющего большинству главных героев выживать в постоянной опасности и избегать верной смерти. Более того, на Хоте он был первым пилотом, уничтожившим АТ-АТ, и уничтожение второй Звезды Смерти, по большей части, его заслуга. Также Ведж — единственный пилот, переживший атаки на обе Звезды Смерти. Кроме того, он является одним из двух главных персонажей в популярной видео-игре «Разбойная эскадрилья» (на втором месте — Люк Скайуокер) и олицетворяет пример идеального борца за свободу. Что интересно, имя Ведж стало нарицательным в литературе вне «Звездных войн». Типичный «Ведж» — второстепенный персонаж и закадычный друг без обширной биографии, который выживает во многих передрягах. Противоположность «Веджа» — «красная рубаха»; название восходит к охранникам из «Звёздного пути», которым предстояло погибнуть вскоре после первого появления. В седьмой части серии видеоигр «Последняя фантазия» есть два персонажа, которых зовут Биггс и Ведж, что также является отсылкой к Веджу Антиллесу и Биггсу Дарклайтеру. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Сила необузданная II (роман)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 12: Дарклайтер, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны (радиопостановка)'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 4'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars: In the Shadow of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 7'' *''Star Wars 8'' *''Star Wars 9'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 11'' *''Star Wars 12'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * * *Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio dramatization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * * * * * *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire 1'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Shadows of the Empire 2'' *''Shadows of the Empire 6'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Return of the Jedi'' radio dramatization *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 2'' * * * *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''X-wing: Проныра-лидер'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' * *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы - Татуин'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденное увольнение'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' * *''Дух Татуина'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 1'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 2'' *''Наследник Империи, часть 6'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 1'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 4'' *''Тёмное воинство, часть 6'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Последний приказ, часть 1'' *''Последний приказ, часть 2'' *''Последний приказ, часть 4'' *''Последний приказ, часть 5'' *''Последний приказ, часть 6'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' * * * * * *''Dark Empire'' audio dramatization *''Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Dark Empire 6: The Fate of a Galaxy'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio dramatization *''Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand'' *''Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa'' *''Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss'' *''Dark Empire II 5: The Galaxy Weapon'' *''Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness'' *''Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor'' *''Crimson Empire'' audio dramatization *''Crimson Empire 5'' *''Crimson Empire 6'' *''Я, джедай!'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы (роман)'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' * *''Звёздные войны: Союз'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 3'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Ярость'' *''Изгнанник (роман)'' *''Знамение (роман)'' *''Ответный удар'' * *''X-wing: Удар милосердия }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 1'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' Источники *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание) *''Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»'' * *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной империи»'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Справочник по «Последнему приказу»'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Справочник по «Академии джедаев»'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' * *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' * * * * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' *''Справочник по эпохе Восстания'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' * * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Руководство по персонажам'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''LEGO Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' * * *''Угрозы Галактики'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Справочник по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Галактика в войне'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Интриги Галактики'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга)'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Книга ситов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * }} Внешние ссылки *Ведж Антиллес на сайте "jcouncil.net" *Ведж Антиллес на сайте "holonet.ru" * * Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Кореллианских сил обороны Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Фермеры Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Галактического Альянса Категория:Механики Категория:Генералы Армии Новой Республики Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Новой Республики Категория:Проныры Антиллеса Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Генералы Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Пилоты Призрачной эскадрильи Категория:Шпионы Категория:Родившиеся в 21 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Кореллии